Teddy Lupin: First Year
by owlpost592
Summary: This is how I think Teddy's first year at Hogwarts went. Sorry about Dori and Frank, I did not do the math.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first day

Teddy Lupin swept his long blue hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. "Now mind yourself." Ginny said. "Yes I will aunt Ginny." he said. "Have a good time buddy." said his godfather, Harry Potter. "Thank you, Uncle Harry," replied Teddy. "Bye-bye Teddy," cried five year old James. "I love you all, see you at Christmas!" yelled Teddy as he got on the train. He looked around the station one more time. Dozens of children were saying goodbye to their parents. All of a sudden a wave of sadness washed over him. Both his mother and father were dead. "Don't think about it," he told himself, and with that he went looking for a compartment in the train. He found a compartment with two people in it. A girl with Brown hair in two braids and a bow with short, black hair sat there. "Hello," said Teddy as he sat down. "Hello," the girl said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Frank Longbottom." He said, "What is yours?" "I am Teddy Lupin." Teddy said. He then asked the girl what her name was. "My name is Dori Thomas." Teddy shivered, his mother's nick name was Dora and that sounded a lot like Dori. He tried to ignore that fact. "Why is your hair blue?" Frank asked. "It's the way I like it." answered Teddy getting a little embarrassed. "It's turning purple!" yelled Dori. "It does that when I am embarrassed." said Teddy blushing. "You're a metamorphmagus!" yelled Frank triumphantly. "How did that happen?" asked Dori. "I get it from my mum." said Teddy. "It looks like we are almost there; we should put our robes on." Teddy said changing the subject. When they got to Hogwarts, they saw a very large man yell "Firs' years follow me!" He instructed the children to get into boats. Frank, Dori, and Teddy got in the same boat. "I am so excited!" said Dori. Teddy and Frank agreed. When they got into the building, a tall witch explained how they would be sorted. Soon they were lead into what looked like a very large dining room and in the front was a stool with an old hat on it. Many children tried the hat on and it called what house they were in. Soon it was frank's turn. He put the hat on and as soon as it touched his head it yelled "Gryffindor!" He ran over to the cheering Gryffindor table. Then the professor McGonagall called "Lupin, Ted," Teddy walked up to the hat and put it on. It took a while, but the hat finally yelled "Gryffindor!" He ran over and sat right next to Frank. It turned out that Dori got sorted into Gryffindor as well, so they sat next to each other. Soon the head master, professor Shinx, gave a speech and a large feast appeared in front of the hungry students. The gryffindor table got up and went to the common room. Teddy found a bed, got in his pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: First day of class

Chapter 2: First day of class!

Teddy woke up early that morning. He could not wait to begin his first day of classes. He was always happy to learn and loved to read more than anything. Everyone says he is like his father that way. He threw a pillow at Frank, waking him with a start. "What was that for?" asked Frank angrily. "I thought I would wake you up on the first day of classes." answered Teddy. They both got dressed and were surprised to see Dori waiting for them in the common room. "Come on, we will be late." she said. Teddy had a wonderful breakfast then headed for his first transfiguration class with slytherin. They got to class on time, but instead of a teacher behind the desk, there was a cat on the desk. He slowly proceeded to his seat; not taking his eyes off of the cat. He was not sure why, but he has never liked cats. When everyone got to the class room, the cat jumped off of the desk and turned into professor McGonagall. "Bloody," Starts Frank when Dori shoots him a glare. "Hello students I believe you all know me." Teddy was truly amazed that his teacher was an animages. "Today we will be turning matches into needles." she told them. She wrote the spell up on the board. Teddy changed the match on the first try, and the tips of his hair turned bubble gum pink. He heard the slytherins behind him break out into fits of laughter. "Why in the world is your hair pink?" one sniggered. "It reminds me of my mum." Another one said "So, you actually _miss_ your mother?" "Well, in a way," "That's hilarious!" he yelled. "Ten points from slytherin for disrupting class." said professor McGonagall. It wasn't even second class, and he was already close to bursting into tears. Frank walked over to him. "Teddy, it's alright, they were just being jerks. Anyway, my father is the herbology teacher; we'll have tons of fun." Teddy smiled, and with that they headed off to herbology.


	3. Redbad

**Author's note: **

**Me: Guys, the ministry found out I was not doing the disclaimer *sniffle* so here it goes. I, owlpost592, do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. However almost every character except Teddy is Mine ****! Ps sorry this chapter is short No ideas!**

Chapter 3: Red=bad

Teddy was walking with his friends back to their common room when the slytherins from transfiguration showed up.

"So pinkie, do you still miss your mommy?" asked the smaller one named Jackson. Teddy kept walking. "I bet she still sings him to sleep" the other one, Gary. A tear started in Teddy's eye and he quickened his pace. "Hey, leave him alone!" Frank told them.

"Why should we?" asked Jackson. "How should you know what he has been through?" Dori countered. Teddy continued to walk ignoring the conversation. "What do you mean been through? All he wants is his mummy and daddy."

That was when Teddy snapped. His hair turned bright red and he started yelling. "Yes, I do miss my mum and dad because they are _dead_! They died in the battle of Hogwarts! They lost their lives so you can keep yours!" Then he punched both of them in the nose and ran crying with Dori and Frank chasing him.

**Author's note: Please review! If you do I will write more stories about anything you want except fax anything but fax. and some other things. Go to my profile look at that and tell me what you like and I will write about it. I shall update soon!**


End file.
